Devils just got sexier
by Princess-Dramatic
Summary: Dean and his father are searching for the demon that killed his mother... Well, now they have company... When Jessica was killed, Sam left to hunt the demon with his brother. He didn't think he would see an old friend on the same mission.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean or Supernatural but I own Cassidy and Phoebe... and Lance when he's in it...**

**This is in the 3****rd**** episode when Sam and Dean first arrived. Just a heads up.**

"Come play with me…" The tall blond spun around towards the voice, gun raised. She was wearing tight black jeans with a red tank top with 'I understand, I just don't care' in black blood writing on it.

"I'd rather not!" She spits, firing a couple rounds around the bush. A tall brunette came running out of the bush; gun raised. She was wearing black leggings, a denim skirt and a white shirt with 'It's not easy being a PRINCESS' on it.

"Man, that voice is creepy!" She whispered with a note of fear in her voice.

"You got that right."

"When are the Winchesters going to get here?"

"They don't even know we are here, so probably never!"

"Come play…" The voice echoed again.

"Err, Cassidy?" The brunette said as they went back to back.

"Yeah, Phoebe?" The blond said surveying the area.

"I found it…" Cassidy spun around and shot at the small boy standing waist deep the lake. The bullets ripped through his body making him disappear into smoke.

"That was freaky." Phoebe said, backing away from the water.

"What I'm worried about is why he is after us. We have nothing to do with his death." Phoebe rolled her eyes and started walking back to their car.

"Do you ever think of any but work?" Cassidy looked at her clueless.

"What else is there?" She called after Phoebe. "Phe?"

"I found out more on this thing…" Cassidy murmured. They were sitting in a café, still in the same town. Phoebe was enjoying the break while Cassidy was hidden behind her laptop, searching the internet at an amazing speed. Phoebe sighed and leaned back, reluctantly asking, "What you got?"

"A boy disappeared about 35 years ago," Cassidy took a sip of her drink.

"Isn't that around the time the drowning started?"

"Ah ha," Cassidy closed her laptop and put it back in her bag.

"Where to now?" Phoebe said before sculling the rest of her drink.

"To visit the boy's mother." Cassidy sat up and started to walk out the door. Phoebe got and rushed over to catch up. The café door opened as Phoebe caught up. She ran straight into the first guy. She fell back and landed with a thud.

"OWW!" She whined rubbing her head.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." He said apologetically.

"Causing trouble again?" The guy's accomplice asked, looking at the woman on the floor.

"Don't worry, it's her fault anyway." Cassidy said, without looking at the two guys. The second guy looked at Cassidy and his jaw dropped.

"Cass?" She looked up and grinned.

"Sammy!" She shrieked before holding him in a tight embrace. He was too shocked at first but then returned the hug.

"What are you doing here? Last time I saw you…"

"Was at the Halloween party. I know, short time, no see!" She joked smiling. Dean coughed and got everyone's attention.

"Umm, who are you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I'm Cassidy, a friend of Sam's from uni, but you can call me Cass. This is Phoebe, we're workmates. You must be Dean; it's great to meet you. Not that I know much about you, Sam didn't really talk about you…" Cass trailed off when she saw the confused faces on the other three. "What?"

"What are doing here?" Sam asked curiously.

"We were just passing through, we are needed up north in a couple days so we are sightseeing." Phoebe said quickly. Cass looked at her, eyebrows raised. Phoebe looked at her sternly then grinned widely at the boys. Cass shrugged and smiled back.

"We were just leaving. It's been great seeing you again!" Cass said opening the door.

"See you around!" Phoebe called, jogging to their car. The sleek silver hard-top convertible was only metres from the door. Cass looked back to Sam and waved.

"Bye!" She called running to the car too.

"See you, Cass!" Sam called after her. Cass waved once more before leaping in the car. Phoebe slammed the car into reverse and sped out, waving over her shoulder as they disappeared around the corner.

"Why are we leaving?"

"They can deal with the little freak in the water. We got a job to do." Phoebe said, retrieving her badge from the glove box.

"It's handy being a FBI agent as well as a Hunter." Cass acknowledged, retrieving hers too.

"Got that right." Phoebe agreed, speeding away. It would be months before fate brought the old mates together…

Thats all for now...

Plz rate and message


	2. Chapter 2

**This follows episode Asylum, when Sam and Dean pull over to stop.**

"Tell me again why we are here," Dean asked. Sam opened his mouth to answer. He was interrupted as shots rang through the air, splitting the silence. Sam looked to Dean who grabbed a gun and ran out towards the shots, followed by Sam. Screams erupted from inside the bushland. Dean raced into the trees without thinking. Sam shook his head and followed. Dean burst through the bush into a small opening. Sam burst through the bush only seconds later. They stood at the edge of the clearing, still hidden in shadows. An unearthly growl echoed through the clearing. Dean spun around, swearing.

"Werewolf…" Sam looked to him in shock.

"Werewolves are real?" Dean looked to Sam.

"And that shocks you?" Sam shrugged and started looking around.

"Get back here, mutt!" Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion. That was a girl's voice. "Oi! I'm talking to you, dog breath!" She yelled again. Suddenly a deformed beast tore into the clearing, bleeding from its arm and leg. Two figures came running out after it. Hidden in the shadows, one lined up the werewolf.

"Here doggy, doggy…" The same one cooed, trying to draw it towards them. "Come on, I got two nice legs for you to hump!" She joked. The werewolf reared up, angered. It stood up tall, growling. A loud crack sounded and a chill ran through the werewolf. It fell back, landing stiff.

"Timber!" The other one said, stepping into the light. She looked remotely familiar to the guys. Her brunette hair was hidden in a white hooded jacket except the fringe falling in front of her hazel eyes. She squatted down next to the dead beast and nudged it. She fell back when the beast transformed back into a dead human, falling in the mud, getting her back soaked in it.

"That was fun!" The other one remarked sarcastically. She lowered her gun with smoke still curling out of the barrel. She looked to the guys and froze.

"Umm, nothing to see here folks. Just a wild bear attack…" She stood into the light, illuminating herself. Cass drew out her badge and flashed the shadows. Sam stepped into the light eyebrows raised. Cass grinned and ran over.

"Sammy! I didn't think I'd see again so soon!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him. This time he didn't hug back.

"What was that?" Dean demanded, pointing to Phoebe sitting in the mud next to the dead werewolf.

"Umm, a hunting." Cass said simply. Sam looked quizzically at her.

"Since when are you a hunter?" Cass looked at Phoebe and her head sunk.

"After you left, you know after Jess…" Sam stiffened at the mention of Jess. "Something happened." Phoebe's head bowed too. "Do you remember Evan?"

"Yeah, your fiancée?" Tears swelled in Cass' eyes.

"He's dead." She muttered turning away. Sam couldn't find the words. He hardly knew Evan but he knew how much he meant to Cass.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I came home and found him…" She broke off, unable to speak. Phoebe stood up and patted her shoulder.

"He was pinned up on the roof, bleeding from his stomach. I heard her screaming and came in. That's when it got weird…" Phoebe said looking away from the boys. Cass raised her head, wiping the tears from her face.

"The room erupted in flames. I barely made it out." Cass looked Sam in the eyes. "His body wasn't found, it burnt to dust. The same thing happened to Jess, didn't it? And your mother?" Dean nodded. "I looked through all the records and found that after that you pretty much disappeared, until you came to school."

"That doesn't explain how you found out about hunting." Dean said.

"Oh, your dad told us where to look." Phoebe said shrugging.

"You've spoken to our dad?"

"Yeah, he's the one who told us about the demon, the one that killed Evan and Jess."

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Cass thought for a minute.

"I think a couple months ago, it's been a while."

"Why?"

"He said he had a job to do so we left him alone. Now all we get is his voicemail." Cass said before turning to the dead man. She pulled out her phone and dialled.

"Hey, it's me," Cass said as someone answered. "Yeah, we found him," She waited as the person talked. "Dead, we couldn't bring him in alive," Sam looked at Dean who had an equal look of confusion. "Okay, bye!" Cass said hanging up.

"Everything good?" Phoebe asked putting her gun away.

"Yeah, they can deal with him," she motioned to the werewolf. "Let's get out of here."

"You're just going to leave it?" Dean asked as Cass and Phoebe started to leave.

"Yep, we got people who can deal with the body. It's better if we don't get involved, we don't want to get in trouble again."

"Alright…" Sam muttered before following the girls away from the body, with Dean reluctantly trailing behind him.

"We've got some work to do up north, but after that want to meet up and track that fucker together?" Cass asks, leaping into the driver's seat of a red convertible.

"Sure, where do we meet?" Dean asks, examining the car in awe.

"I'll call you," Cass sits up and kisses Sam on the cheek before dropping back into the seat and slamming the engine on. Phoebe quickly jumps in the other side before Cass speed away, covering the guys in dust.

"This just got interesting…" Dean murmured before packing up and moving on, to another town and another case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural… blah blah blah… I forgot this on the last chapter… LOL**

**This chapter is directly after the previous. This is the episode SCARECROW so this will give about plot thingy. **

"What's the stitch?" Cass asked jumping out the car when Sam pulled over. They had met up after they both got calls from John, sending them on the same case.

"We're not going to Indiana," Sam announced.

"Why not?" Phe asked, jumping out after Cass. Sam had the window down so they talked through it.

"We're going to California. Dad called from a pay phone with a Sacramento area code."

"Sam…" Dean started but was cut off.

"Dean, if this demon killed mum and Jess and Dad's closing in on it, we got to be there! We got to help!"

"He doesn't want our help," Phe injected.

"I don't care," Sam snapped

"He's given us an order!" Dean said.

"I don't care! We don't always have to do what he says!" Cass stood back and motioned Phe over.

"This is going to go on for ages. Long story," Cass added when Phe opened her mouth. "And now I can't get that damn O.C. theme song out of my head. You know, ' California! Here we come!' It's pissing me off!" Phe giggled.

"We're gone guys!" Cass called into the car before walking back to the car. Phe started the car and drove off, leaving the disputing brothers alone.

"YOU LET HIM GO?!?!" Cass boomed, scaring Dean.

"He wanted to go!"

"Yeah, well I want the demon dead but it isn't happening any time soon,"

"Cass, chill!" Phoebe muttered.

"No I won't 'chill'," she snapped. "Listen, I got a heads up on the demon. One of my mates caught wind of new player in downtown L.A. I'm going there, and I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Cass, think about this…" Phe pleaded.

"I always do!" Cass snapped. "I'm going whether you come or not!"

"You can't just run off during a case!"

"This isn't a case! This is just a chance for you to flirt with him!" she taunted motioning to Dean.

"Leave him out of this!"

"Why? You're not keeping Evan out of this!"

"Right, because everything surrounds you!" Phe yelled sarcastically.

"It's not like your life is terrible! You chose to join me. I have to kill the demon!"

"Why?"

"Because he's coming for me! I'm not going to lie down and wait for him!"

"What do you mean?" Phe asked.

"It doesn't matter," Cass muttered turning to leave.

"You can't just leave me here!"

"Watch me." Phe watched as Cass jumped into her car and drove off, leaving her with Dean.

The darkness set in and Cass was a mile away from Phe and Dean. She was speeding down the road that Dean left Sam on. She pulled out her phone and called Sam.

"Hey Sam," Cass said.

"Hey, what is it?" Sam responded.

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm coming to get you," Cass explained.

"I'm not going back to Dean," Sam explained. Cass laughed dryly.

"I'm not with Dean, or Phe for that matter. I got a lead on the demon and I'm going after it."

"Where?" Sam said after a minute.

"Downtown LA. Your dad is in Sacramento, right? "

"That's where he called from,"

"He was probably on his way to LA. You want a lift?"

"Hey, I got to go," An eerie screech came from the phone.

"Wait, Sam. Do you want a ride?"

"See you!" Cass kept calling into the phone but all she got was a disconnected tone. She records every conversation so she replayed it and found a demonic cry on the wave length.

"Shit!" Cass breathed before opening her phone. Calling Sam again might alert the demon. There was no way she was going to call Phe; over her dead body. That only left one person that would actually answer; Dean.

"Dean! There's a demon with Sam!"

"WHAT?"

"I heard it on my spectral meter,"

"I just got off the phone with him, he sounded fine."

"He doesn't know! I don't want to call him again because it might alert the demon,"

"Good idea. You going after him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm almost there. I'll find him and kick that sucker's ass,"

"Alright, be careful."

"Right back at you. Tell Phe…" Cass took a deep breath. "Tell Phe I'm sorry," Cass quickly hung up the phone. "Don't worry Sam. I'm coming for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is directly after the previous. This is in the episode SCARECROW so this will give about plot thingy. We are coming to the end of the episode!**

**Disclaimer: You know what this is supposed to say. **

**------------------------------------**

"I don't want you to miss your bus." Sam said before leaving the pretty blonde Meg and running outside. He walked through the car park looking for a car to steal when a familiar car spun into the car park.

"Cass?"

"Who was with you when we were on the phone?" Cass asked immediately.

"No one, why?"

"There was a demon. I could hear it. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Dean isn't answering his phone." Cass thought for a second before calling Phe.

"Neither is Phe, even her emergency number. They're in trouble." Cass concluded, motioning for Sam to jump in. He threw his bags in the back and settled into the passenger seat when Cass slammed down the gears and sped off.

"You drive like you've got the devil on your ass!" Sam commented. Cass just shrugged, already annoyed at herself for telling Phe that who they were searching for was after her.

"They're after a pagan god," Sam said as they raced against time.

"That means they need a girl and guy sacrifice. Dean and Phe!" Sam nodded glumly.

"We better get there in time," Cass muttered, speeding up.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" Sam asked warily.

"You don't want to know,"

"Dean?" Sam called into the trees. Without guns, they were wary of calling out but if Dean and Phe were here it would be worth it.

"Sam! Over here! I take back everything, man!"

"Phe?" Cass called standing next to Sam. She looked over to the opposing tree and saw a girl, but not Phe.

"Keep an eye on the scarecrow, it can come alive at any moment," Cass untied the girl and turned to the stand.

"What scarecrow?" she asked. Dean's head snapped to the stake then to the bush when a twig snapped.

"RUN!" Dean yelled, pulling the girl along. Sam grabbed Cass' hand and ran through the trees. The bush was suddenly alight with the villagers, preventing them from running.

"You have to let him take you! There's no one else!" an old woman pleaded. The old man next to her began to speak when a hook ripped through his body. The woman screamed as the scarecrow grabbed her and dragged the man into the bushes. The villagers ran while the hunters looked at each other.

"Can we go now? I'm used to hunting Werewolves and Vampires, not gods!" Cass begged angrily.

"Yeah, let's go." Dean said leading them out of the vineyard.

"Where's Phe?" Cass asked immediately after stepping out of the vineyard.

"She stayed in the car when I asked about the pagan god. She must have drove off when I was knocked out."

"She stole your car," Cass commented.

"WHAT?"

"How else could've it gotten here?" Cass pointed to Dean's car with Phe sitting on the bonnet. Phe leapt off the bonnet and ran over.

"Have fun?" Phe chirped.

"Loads!" Cass remarked sarcastically. She linked arms with Phe and walked back to their car. Dean and Sam saw off the girl they rescued while Phe finally asked Cass about the demon.

"Why is it after you?"

"Its after you too, and Sam."

"Why?"

"I can't explained right now, but you'll see soon. Until then, we got to go meet with Lance."

"Oh goody!" Phe muttered. "Why?"

"He was the source. He's got news," Phe nodded and jumped in the driving seat while Cass relaxed in the passenger seat.

"NEXT!" Phe screamed before spinning out of the car park and racing down the highway; the highway to hell.

-----------------------------------

Hehe! That last line is just me listening to music, but it stills fits. They're going to LA, which is hell!!! Jks, plz rate and message!


End file.
